


The Proposals

by ScribbleWriting65



Series: Golden Shadows, Bright Future [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribbleWriting65/pseuds/ScribbleWriting65
Summary: The Dragon and Shadow have conquered all the obstacles thrown at them, together. But there's still one challenge to overcome: Offering the rest of their lives to the other.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Golden Shadows, Bright Future [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's my latest work: Part 3 of my series; Golden Shadows, Bright Future! I've had this story on my mind for a while, so it was fun to finally work on it and put it out there. Big thanks to @Ciderr Emblem 3 Houses/ @Applesjuice on Discord and tumblr beta reading and helping with ideas. Let me know what you think in the comments, and have a good day!

She knew her hair was like the sun (especially when enflamed), but Yang hated the star sometimes.

Its light was currently creeping through her eyelids, dragging her out of a dream to the waking world. The brawler did all she could to keep her place, turning over and snuggling deeper into the body beside her. A soft rumble rocked her balance of dream and reality, pushing her to open her eyes with a light pressure on her forehead.

_Well,_ she softly smiled with a half-opened eye, _maybe it isn’t so bad if I get to wake up to this._

Amber eyes gazed back with intense fondness, becoming even brighter in the sunlight. A soft kiss to Yang’s forehead finished the job, making her smile wider as the kisser reciprocated.

“Hey.”  
“Hey yourself.” The brawler took her lover’s hand, kissing the knuckle. “Sleep well?”  
“With a heater for a girlfriend, and an amazing night before? You better believe it.”

A blush quickly consumed Yang’s face, making Blake laugh as she stretched. Said blush only grew on its owner, unable to stop herself from admiring her bedmate’s beauty as she rose.

“No, stay.” Yang fake-begged, stretching out her arm. “I need you.”  
“I need you too,” Blake pecked Yang’s head again, “but we also need to get ready, we can’t stay in bed all day today.”

Blake walked into the bathroom, leaving Yang to try and collect her thoughts. The brawler turned to her bed table, her prosthetic arm’s fingers dangling over the drawer. This brought a sharp reminder to Yang’s psyche, making her blush and gulp in fear at the same time. She quickly put on her arm, trying to calm herself with deep breaths as the limb attached itself.

The breathing hardly helped as Yang slowly pulled the drawer open, looking at the small box within like it was Weiss giving her a trademark glare.

“Today’s the day.” She whispered to herself. Yang turned the box over in her hand as possibilities ran through her mind. For weeks the item tortured the Huntress, either taunting or screaming at her to be unveiled day and night. She was able to shake them off for the most part, but this was getting ridiculous. Yang could’ve sworn that Blake had noticed something was off, but it was never brought up, though the brawler didn’t know if it was from the Faunus respecting her privacy or a byproduct of whatever had been going through her own mind.

A closing door quickly snapped Yang to attention, hiding her item in a pocket as Blake walked out of the bathroom.

“Bathroom’s all yours, slowpoke.”  
“T-thanks.”  
“Are you okay, Yang?” Blake softly stroked her lover’s cheek. “Still tired?”  
“Yeah, a little bit. Don’t worry, I’ll be alert.”  
“I hope you would be; I’m making my special omelets today.”

The mention of food made Yang’s stomach grumble, garnering a laugh from Blake. The raven-haired woman walked towards the kitchen, giving her blond love another concerned and slightly suspicious look before leaving. Yang’s sigh of relief was intense as it escaped, loosening her just enough to finish getting ready before joining Blake in the kitchen.

The brawler embraced breakfast’s scent with a grumbling stomach and great reverence, bringing an even greater smile to her face as she hugged Blake from behind, leaving a kiss on her neck.

“Are you gonna stay on my back all day, little koala?” Blake giggled, “or are you gonna help me with the food?”  
“I can be the taste tester, make sure nothing’s poisoned or charred while still being on your back.”  
“Says the one who set off the smoke alarms last week on date night.”  
“Shut up, you little gremlin.”  
“Make me.”

Yang wanted to respond to the challenge, but another grumble snapped both of them out of the moment. The brawler thought it belonged to her, but faint tingles at her hands and a blush from the raven-haired cook confirmed the sound’s owner. Yang only laughed as she stepped back, grabbing dishes and drinks and setting them on the nearby table.

Blake smiled at Yang’s ravenous eyes, turning to bliss as she dug into the omelet. The blonde’s smile alone was enough to make the Faunus blush, something both of them couldn’t get enough of. Breakfast was silent, but pleasant for the most part. Blake found her mind wandering as she ate, slowly pushing aside the nagging item in her pocket that she grabbed out of her bathroom drawer after her shower.

“You alright Blake?”  
“Huh?”  
“You’re kinda staring off again.” Yang slightly smiled.  
“D-don’t worry, I’m fine.” Blake swallowed upon looking at her girlfriend’s bright face, holding small amounts of both mischief and concern.

With breakfast completed, the two women found themselves staying at the table, pushing aside their dishes, and looking around. Whatever was hanging in the air was only getting heavier, based on the fact that neither woman could look at the other for more than a moment; trying and often failing to hide their glances to the other.

“Hey, Yang?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you really okay?”  
“I…” The blond brawler took a breath as she blushed, “I’m nervous about something. Are you okay?”  
“Oh,” Blake simply nodded, her face matching Yang’s, “I guess I’m nervous about something too.”

The silence continued to hang over them, but the couple was now able to look at each other for longer than a second. They saw a wide variety of feelings on the other’s face, from excitement to nervousness. Blake finally made a move, taking Yang’s hand in her own.

“You know I love you, right?”  
“I do.”  
Blake gulped at those words, making her blush even more, “We’ve been through a lot, haven’t we?”  
“Yeah,” Yang sighed, “It feels like only yesterday we had that food fight with JNPR. Now…”  
“We saved the world,” Blake softly smiled, “reformed the White Fang, stopped Salem, and…we did it all together.”  
“We did.”

The couple locked eyes again, seeing each other slightly brighten as they reflected on all that had happened on their world-hopping adventures. Yang spotted a flash of determination in Blake’s eyes, coming out with a huff as she nodded to herself.

“Ah, screw it.”

Yang became both amused and concerned as Blake rose from the table, walking just in front of her and taking her hands. The Faunus looked to her love with determined and loving eyes, once again capturing the brawler.

“We’ve been through so much, and I couldn’t have gotten to where I am now without you.”  
“No way Blake, you’re-“  
“Please.”

Yang listened to Blake’s subtle plea, staying silent.

“When I first met you, I thought you were fascinating, and out of my league.” They both chuckled, “But then you grew on me, showed me the light at the end of the tunnel, and cared for me unlike anyone else.” She locked eyes with Yang, “Because of you, I can see a bright path ahead, and I was wondering, would you walk that path with me?”

Yang gasped as Blake fell to one knee, tears already filling her eyes as her beloved pulled out a small black box and opened it.

“Yang Xiao Long, will you marry me and make me the happiest woman on Remnant?”

Tears slowly fell as Yang took in Blake’s ring. It was a bright silver color, shaped like a panther around the band with a purple eye. The brawler quickly looked to the Faunus, seeing both courage and fear in her eyes.

“Godsdammit,” Yang slightly laughed, “Can you close your eyes for me?” Blake became more fearful before Yang continued, “Please, trust me.”

Blake slowly complied, feeling more nerves come with a gulp as the sounds of Yang’s movement seemed to echo in her ears.

“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”

The raven-haired girl almost dropped her box at what she saw in her lover’s hand. It was another box like hers, but red and holding a ring with a dragon looping around the band, bearing a crimson eye. Blake looked to Yang, seeing tears fall down her face as she copied Blake’s kneeling.

“I was supposed to propose first, you jerk.”

Blake’s laughter broke the tension, bringing Yang to join with her own giggles.

“Sorry.”  
“Don’t be.” Yang slowly calmed down, even as the tears stuck around. “Your courage is only a part of why I love you. Your strength, kindness, and especially your wit, even if that can make you a gremlin sometimes.” Blake blushed as her love continued, “All of it just shows how beautiful you are, and I’m beyond honored that I get to have you as a teammate and partner.”

It took all of Blake’s willpower to not tackle Yang into a hug, seeing as her face showed she still wanted to say something.

“See, I would ask a certain question, but then I’d just be a copycat. Still, whaddya say?”

Blake lunged as soon as Yang finished, tackling her to the ground and giving her a fierce kiss on the lips. Yang quickly reciprocated, but the couple couldn’t hold it for long on account of their laughter and still falling tears of joy. They slowly separated, wiping away each other’s tears and bearing their biggest smiles the other had ever seen as they put on their engagement rings.

“I love you,” Blake whispered as they touched foreheads, “So, _so much._ ”  
“I love you too.”

The couple let silence come again, now holding love and hope. Yang slowly crept them back to a wall, giving her back support as they cuddled into each other and admired their rings side by side.

“When are we gonna tell Ruby and Weiss?”  
“Rubes would kill me if we didn’t tell her right away.” Yang slightly gulped to Blake’s amusement as she pulled out her Scroll. Two rings sounded before Ruby answered, giving Yang her signature smile.

“Hey, sis! How’s it going?”  
“It’s going pretty good Ruby, how’s that mission coming along?”  
“Oh, I just got back from it, it wasn’t too-Wait, why are your eyes all puffy?”  
“Well…” Yang held up her hand, Blake doing the same to show the crimson Huntress their rings.

“ _Freakin’ FINALLY!”_

Blake and Yang jumped at Ruby’s shout, taking a breath before laughing as the woman shook with glee.

“Weiss, Weiss! Get over here!! They finally did it!”

The Ice Queen emerged with a slightly annoyed face, turning to a smile upon seeing the rings.

“Congratulations you two! But who proposed first?”  
The couple’s eyes widened, “Wait what?”  
“Who proposed first?”  
“Uh, I did.” Blake looked to Yang, seeing the same confusion on her face.

“Yes! Pay up, Ruby.”  
“Wait wait wait! Yang, are you sure it was Blake!?”  
“I mean, I wanted to propose today, but it was her that did it first.” The brawler shrugged.  
“That’s gotta count for something! Right Weiss?” Ruby pulled out her strongest puppy eyes yet, but Weiss wasn’t having any of it.  
“Nope, Blake acted first, so I win. Pay up.”  
“But…But!”  
“Come on, Dolt.”  
“Aww, man.”

Ruby’s frown was almost comical as she handed Weiss a large bundle of lien, only further confusing the engaged couple.

“…What just happened?” Blake asked.  
“I called that you would propose first. Ruby disagreed.” Weiss smirked.  
“Two thousand lien, gone…”

Blake and Yang’s eyes grew to saucers.

“You _bet on us!?”_ Yang exclaimed, Blake trying to hold in her laughter.  
“Of course we did, it was only a matter of time after all.” Weiss asserted. “You were insufferable in Vacuo.”  
“Yeah, you kinda were.” Ruby shrugged with a soft smile. “Still, congratulations you two. I’m so happy for you.”  
“So am I.” Weiss gave her own smile. “Let us know if you need anything for the wedding.”  
“We will, thank you.”  
“See ya later, sis.” Yang gave one last bright smile.  
“See ya, Yang! Bye sister-in-law!” Ruby’s smile was cheeky as she ended the call.

Blake and Yang looked to each other, waiting for a response from the other. The Faunus woman rose first, softly chuckling as she rose and extended her hand. The couple went to work cleaning their dishes and the house, specking in extra kisses whenever they passed by each other.

The adrenaline from the proposals and work finally faded with the sun, allowing them to relax into each other on the couch as they played a movie. Neither person paid too much attention to the film, instead choosing to relish in each other and examine their rings on each other’s finger.

“I’m guessing my dad got you my ring size?” Yang smiled.  
“Yup. And my mother whispered about proposing when we visited, didn’t she?”  
“Yup. It was your dad that suggested the dragon ring though.”  
“We’ll have to thank our parents later. But for now,” Blake smiled as she leaned further into Yang, “I want to be with my fiancé.”

Yang only gave a small smile as she snuggled further into Blake, feeling more tears slowly build up. Her happiness reached Blake, who looked up with lovestruck eyes before giving a soft kiss. Neither one cared about Yang’s new tears, or that Blake slowly joined her. All they cared about was each other, and now they knew that whatever came their way, they would face it truly together. The affirmation both calmed and filled their hearts with more love, allowing the peace in the air to be soaked in as the moon shone its mystical light on the soon to be united lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story! Thanks again to @Ciderr Emblem 3 Houses/ @Applesjuice on Discord and tumblr for beta reading and idea bouncing with me. There's just one more story left for this series, we're almost there! I'm not sure when it exactly it'll come out, but I promise it's coming. Let me know what you think in the comments, and have a good day!


End file.
